heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Arguing over the Hero
Of all the Obstacles and Arguments scenes featured in media, one of the most potent is when people the hero/heroine know (usually his/ her relatives, friends, or caretakers) are arguing over the hero. This usually raises the stakes in the story or happens when the latter reaches his/her breaking point. The hero's relatives or friends argue over the hero when it comes to: *His/her upbringing * Doing something for the hero/heroine's own good *A reckless decision the hero/heroine made * What would happen if the hero/heroine goes down the wrong path *When the hero is deemed a bad influence or branded as a threat *His/her future Noteworthy Examples *Baloo and Bagheera argue over Mowgli, knowing that he has to go back to the Man-village so he can be safe from Shere Khan. *After Jimmy Neutron and the kids of Retroville are imprisoned by King Goobot and his guards, Jimmy's friends argue over our hero's reckless choice, despite the fact that he didn't mean to endanger the lives of the adults of Retroville. *Juan argues with Paula over Chiron's upbringing; all the while he berates her for taking the crack he gave her while she rebukes him for giving her the drugs in the first place and for his irresponsibility. * Memphis and Norma Jean argue over Mumble, leading Memphis to break his silence that when Mumble was an egg, he dropped him. *King Stefan and King Hubert engage in a surprisingly hilarious argument over Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora's future. *Monkey and Beetle argue over Kubo, as she tries to get him to understand that in spite of Kubo's powers, he still has much to learn. * Kiss in a refusal argument over Mystery inc, when Starchild confinces them that they can help them solve the case of the Crimson witch. *Helen Parr arguing with Bob after Bob came home near midnight and arguing about Dash's future and the poor decision to relive the supers' glory days. *Grandpa Longneck argues with Mr. Threehorn over Littlefoot when the latter is unjustly accused of wasting water by the bullies Hyp, Nod, and Mutt. *Kiara and Simba argue over Kovu, when the latter is been exiled believing he was involved in Zira's ambush which resulted Mufasa's goals that Simba also himself must follow not to be fulfilled until he reconsider his mistakes and Kiara angrily tells Simba that he will never be Mufasa and that event will likely happened if he still continuing to refuse to reconsider. *Celia Mae argues with Mike over their date getting ruined, leading Celia to believe that Mike does not care about her. Quotes Gallery Baloo and Bagheera Moonlight Talk.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera arguing over doing what's best for Mowgli - taking him back to the Man-village to keep him safe from Shere Khan. Juan confrontation.png|Juan arguing with Paula over Chiron's upbringing. Utonium and Keane bickering.jpg|Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane bickering about what's more important for the Powerpuff Girls: fighting crime or education (not knowing she will indirectly puts Townsville in danger and committing public endangerment ). Smolder birds of prey.png|Smolder thinks Spike belongs with other dragons, not Twilight. Main_ponies_unhappy_in_front_of_Celestia_S2E3.png|The main ponies beg Princess Celestia to keep Twilight in Ponyville with them, despite her doll ruckus earlier. KISS arguing.jpg|Kiss arguing over if mystery can help them solve a mystery of the Crimson witch or not Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg|Helen Parr arguing with Bob after he comes home at midnight and accidentally blows his cover to her. Grandpa Longneck angry at Cera's dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck arguing with Mr. Threehorn over Littlefoot when the latter is falsely accused of wasting water by the bullies Hyp, Nod, and Mutt. king_hubert_argument.png|King Hubert and King Stefan engaging in a surprisingly hilarious argument over Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. Kiara and Simba arguing.jpg|Simba and Kiara arguing over Kovu, when the latter is been exiled believing he was involved in Zira's ambush which resulted Mufasa's goals also that Simba must follow not be fulfilled, breaking the Circle of Life and Kiara angrily telling Simba that he will never be Mufasa which will likely to happened if Simba still refusing to reconsider his mistakes. George and Alice newton argue.jpg|George Newton arguing with Alice over of Beethoven's antics ruined the barbecue for Brad and Brie and their daughter Emily fallen on the former babysitter's pool. File:Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h08m01s42.png|Celia Mae arguing with Mike about their date getting ruined. Videos File:Skumps Song|King Hubert and King Stefan engaging in a surprisingly hilarious argument over Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. File:Kubo_and_the_Two_Strings_Movie_CLIP_-_Making_the_Boat_(2016)_-_Matthew_McConaughey_Movie|Monkey and Beetle argue over Kubo, as she tries to get him to understand that in spite of Kubo's powers, he still has much to learn. File:Moonlight-_Juan_&_Paula_Confrontation_(i)|Juan arguing with Paula about Chiron's upbringing. File:The Incredibles_-_Mom_and_Dad_Discussion|Helen Parr arguing with Bob about Dash's future. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events